One Last Chance to say Goodbye
by ineedtogetalife
Summary: Anakin wakes in his rooms on Couruscant, expecting a peaceful, well deserved break from the struggles of the Clone Wars. Which is what he gets. Until, that is, Qui-Gon Jinn knocks on his door. Can Anakin work out what's going on, and, more importantly, why no one will tell him where Obi-Wan Kenobi is? Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

One Last Chance to say Goodbye

 **A/N: …So it's been a while. Hello for the first time in a few years- and in return I offer an idea that I've been playing with for a stretch, and from a new fandom no less! This was the product of spending a week in a hotel with no wi-fi, so let me know what you think… hopefully I haven't lost my touch!**

The thing about being on Coruscant so sporadically, Anakin thought, was that his old routines were practically non-existent. Constant, brutal campaigns with the 501st, the training of his own student and spending what little, precious time he could with his wife was his new normal. He hadn't even had the chance to move out of the apartment he shared with Obi-Wan yet, which was where he was currently; in his old room.

Which, his sleep addled brain tried to tell him, seemed wrong. Hadn't he been bunking on _The Negotiator_ while on a mission with his Master and Padawan?

He dismissed the thought with a mental wave of his hand. He must have been exhausted when they returned to the Temple. Instead, he tried desperately to fall back to sleep before having to face the rest of the day.

However, it appeared that this was one battle he was going to have to lose. Although he wasn't too heartbroken about his upcoming defeat, as he knew what was going to happen next. Obi-Wan, being the mature, responsible adult that he was, would come in to ensure Anakin was awake, so that he could reach a level of coherency that allowed him to be understood by people he didn't share a force-bond with. He himself, not quite at the same level of maturity, would respond by pulling the covers up higher over his head and rolling over away from the door. In retaliation, his Master would stand in the doorway and say his name in that unique mixture of exasperation and fondness that only he was able to pull off. After a few more unintelligible mumbles and half-awake ravings, Obi-Wan, with all the grace and dignity of his status, would simply force-nudge Anakin out of his bed, and make a tactical retreat to the kitchen before his old Padawan could draw enough focus to do anything about it.

The thought made Anakin smile. It had been their routine for years now, and though he would exude annoyance, in secret he cherished these rare moments of normality with Obi-Wan. With the constant fighting and strain of the Senate breathing down their backs, Anakin could see better than anyone that despite his outer Jedi serenity, his Master was simply exhausted, physically and mentally. He suspected that he wasn't the only one who took comfort from a resurface of silly little rituals like their morning dance, so he was more than happy to participate, for both of their sakes.

Thinking about Obi-Wan, he sighed. One of his biggest regrets throughout this whole blasted affair was the sacrifice of his relationship with his Master. No longer could they simply sit together and enjoy each other's company, or discuss current Temple news like the pair of gossips they secretly were. No, instead, most of the time it seemed as if they were on opposite ends of the galaxy. Anakin wasn't always there to make sure his stubborn gundark of a big brother remembered to eat, sleep and generally take care of himself. Yes, the entirety of the 212th (and a lot of the 501st come to think about it) had seemingly adopted their General into their ranks as one of their own vods, but for the Jedi Knight, unless he was physically there, he would never be satisfied that Obi-Wan was safe and not pulling reckless acts of heroism (Why anyone thought Obi-Wan was the cautious one baffled Anakin for so many reasons; where -or who- exactly did everyone think that _he_ had learned his recklessness from?). Joint campaigns between their factions were the only times when Anakin could truly begin to relax.

Anakin had a theory; if anything were to happen to Obi-Wan, he'd know. They could be in the same building or a star system apart. If Obi-Wan were to fall, Anakin would just _know._ And would probably fall along with him. Rather that, he supposed, than trying to keep fighting with the knowledge that he had failed - another he loved being snatched from his grasp.

Damn but mornings made him soft.

He knew there was no way he could fall asleep again with those pleasant thought swimming around in his consciousness, yet he didn't rise. He instead stared at the ceiling, and waited for his Master to appear. Sure enough, he heard footsteps heading towards his door. Anakin smiled again, and grasped the edges of his blanket in preparation, but instead of the familiar _whoosh_ of his door opening, he heard a few sharp, succinct knocks.

The Knight frowned. The two of them had never knocked, unless they were in the middle of an argument and didn't want to escalate the other's foul mood (alright, he admitted in his head, it's usually me in the foul mood). The point was, they were on good terms. So why would Obi-Wan break routine? He hazily recalled feeling angry at Obi-Wan over _something,_ but they hadn't had an argument, had they?...

His musings were interrupted by more raps on his door, followed by a muffled voice.

"Come on, Anakin. I'm well aware that you enjoy sleeping more than any other life form in the Galaxy, but the morning is pressing on and you have a training session with Ashoka if I'm not mistaken."

Anakin had never sat up faster. Instead of the cultured, Corusanti accent that was oh so familiar to him, he was greeted instead by another voice. A deep, baritone timbre he had not heard since he was a little boy.

' _No! It can't be…'_

It may have been over a decade, but that was a voice he wouldn't soon forget. Throwing off his covers, he scrambled to the door and yanked it open with such speed he was surprised that the rickety old thing stayed attached. Instead of looking down slightly to greet his red-haired Master, he was forced to crane his head upwards. The sight that greeted him was impossible for so many different reasons, and yet, here he was.

"…Master Qui-Gon?"

He was staring into the face of the man who had rescued him from Tatooine a life time ago. He was unchanged, from his slightly scruffy robes to his dark, kind eyes. His hair seemed greyer, and he leant on a cane for support, but other than that, there was no mistaking what, or rather whom, he was seeing;

Qui-Gon Jinn, in the flesh.

The man in question smiled slightly, before turning away towards the kitchen where Anakin could faintly smell freshly brewed tea, "Of course, someone else you were expecting?"

"But…how…what?" Hardly his finest response, but in Anakin's defence, he had just woken up, and was dealing with a major paradigm shift before breakfast. He was impressed by his ability to form consonants at all.

An amused chuckle was his response "Eloquent as ever I see, my old Padawan. That last mission must have taken a lot out of you." Qui-Gon carried on into the kitchen and started to pull cutlery and plates from various cupboards with the grace and precision of someone who had been there for years, seemingly unaware of the gaping man he had left in his wake.

The Force had called out no warning, and when he reached out with an extremely justified "what, pray tell, the fuck?" he received nothing back. This was no trick, no trap, no Sith plot. Here, simply was Qui-Gon, as if he had always been.

"You're…alive? I'm…not dreaming?"

"Yes, I'm alive, why wouldn't I be?" Qui-Gon looked up from the counter and scrutinised Anakin with a raised eyebrow. "Are you alright? I can sense your confusion."

"But…Naboo…you can't be…" His coherency wasn't returning as quickly as he would have liked, but again, he could be forgiven.

Now Qui-Gon looked as if he finally noticed something was off, but he had come to a completely different conclusion about what the problem was. "Naboo? Anakin, you're starting to worry me. What is it?"

"I, ah…" Suddenly, he was hit with a thought, a startling reminder of the man he had been lamenting on, _gods had it only been a few moments ago_. Because while he had been crushed by this man's death, he had only known Master Jinn for a few days. He knew for a fact that his former student's entire world had been pulled out from under him. How in the force's name would _he_ perceive this apparent miracle? "Obi-Wan! Where is he?"

He may as well have declared his intentions to run away and join the Sith. Any warmth evaporated from the apartment, and the elder Jedi's face closed off immediately. A severe frown, a crinkling of the brow that was so Obi-Wan that it _hurt._ "Anakin, that's not funny," he stated with finality.

Anakin was…well he was already confused, now he was not only baffled, but he felt an indignant curse rise in his throat on his Master's behalf. "But…But he should be here! If you're back somehow…dear force he needs to see you. Is he with the council or something? Where is he?"

A teapot being slammed onto the bench startled him. Qui-Gon's voice was so cold, that it's resonance alone was surely enough to freeze Mustafar ten times over. "I'm going to overlook your impertinence and put it down to sleep deprivation and exhaustion. But that's quite enough."

"I don't understand," the theme of this morning apparently, "Obi-Wan…he always told me stories about the missions you went on, how close you were! Why don't you want to see-"

"ANAKIN SKYWALKER, ENOUGH."

Anakin froze, startled into silence. The other Jedi was gripping the handle of the pot in his hand so tightly Anakin was amazed it was still in one piece. It was clearly taking all Qui-Gon's considerable years of training not to throw it at him. Through clenched teeth, he spat, "I'm not sure if you think yourself humorous, but I can assure you it is not appreciated." Taking a few calming breaths, Qui-Gon shifted his gaze to beyond Anakin, looking past him with haunted, weary eyes.

"You know damn well that Obi-Wan died 12 years ago when I found you on Naboo, so I suggest you stop this little game now."

That impossible statement said with such raw emotion seemed to freeze time around him. As if he had been drenched in ice cold water, Anakin could do nothing but stare. The Chosen One had never felt so powerless.

 _What?_

 **A/N: Ta-da! I have the rest of this story all lined out, with most of the dialogue written, I just need to make it coherent to read. I hope you enjoyed this little piece, and hopefully everyone was in character. All mistakes are my own, and I own none of these Space Wizards. Any feedback you can offer is welcome (just try not to be an asshole about it)**

 **Come say hello on Tumblr! Find me at myiliterallyhavenolifegoals. Until next time my lovelies x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello there! First, I'd like to say a huge thank you to the extremely positive response I've had to this story. I appreciate every comment, follow and favourite, as well as everyone else who has dedicated some of their time to reading my ramblings.**

 **As promised, here is the next instalment of my little brain child. Hopefully,** **Anakin can begin to understand what the hell is happening. Enjoy!**

 _Previously:_

 _Taking a few calming breaths, Qui-Gon shifted his gaze to beyond Anakin, looking past him with haunted, weary eyes._

 _"_ _You know damn well that Obi-Wan died 12 years ago when I found you on Naboo, so I suggest you stop this little game now."_

 _That impossible statement said with such raw emotion seemed to freeze time around him. As if he had been drenched in ice cold water, Anakin could do nothing but stare. The Chosen One had never felt so powerless._

 _What?_

Something to be understood about Anakin Skywalker. He was a fantastic Jedi; both on the battlefield and off.

A _bit_ quick to anger, perhaps, and not exactly the dictionary definition of "in control of his emotions". But when it came to physicality, give him a lightsaber and he was a whirlwind of energy. Coupled with the sheer raw power he exuded, and his desire to simply _help,_ few among the Jedi could say that he hadn't earned his place within their ranks, even if they weren't all fans of his.

Having said that…his one vice? Before the clock reached the afternoon, Anakin was completely and utterly useless. He could have slept for 1 hour or for 10, but without at least 3 cups of caff, mornings were his biggest, as yet undefeated enemy.

So, the speed at which Anakin ran out of the apartment after hearing _that_ would have impressed many under different circumstances. After a few moments of staring uselessly across at Qui-Gon, mouth agape, he had torn through the small rooms and out the front door as if the entire Separatist army were at his heels. He heard no voice calling after him, which wouldn't really have stopped him anyway. He didn't know where he was even running too, had no destination in mind but _away,_ but his feet had taken him to a small balcony on the other side of the Temple, one of his favourite spots to sit with-

Obi-Wan.

Bent over and panting, Anakin tried desperately to catch his breath. He thought fleetingly that maybe this was Obi-Wan's idea of a cruel joke, but the thought was gone as quickly as it had arrived, for he was certain that his Master didn't have a cruel bone in his body. Extremely sarcastic and secretly just as mischievous as his Padawan? Hells, that was his entire skeleton, let alone a bone, but cruel? And especially about this? Never.

Reaching out for the bond that neither had been able to bring themselves to sever after Anakin's knighting, he poured all his desperation, fear and confusion into it, hoping to elicit some sort of response.

 _Obi-Wan? Come on, please, OBI-WAN!_

Silence.

Gasping, Anakin reached blindly for the balcony railing, suddenly feeling like the lost little boy who had been brought to the temple with only one person to call home. And that person was apparently missing.

… _Obi-Wan? Master?_

One last futile attempt. Anakin realised something, the truth of his impossible situation like a punch to the gut. Obi-Wan wasn't simply ignoring him, (which, given the thunderstorm of emotions Anakin was loudly projecting in his direction, he just wouldn't do).

The bond he shared with his Master was just… gone.

 _Obi-Wan was gone._

Tears of confusion and anger prickled at the corner of his eyes. Beginning to pace, Anakin tried frantically to understand what could possibly be happening. Was he dreaming? Under some sort of hypnosis? Yet, when he reached into the Force, it had betrayed nothing. No, from what he could tell, what was happening right now was terribly real.

And Anakin had never been so afraid.

What else had changed? _How_ had this changed? How did he change it back? Where was his Master? How could he have been dead for 12 years? So many questions with so frustratingly few answers.

 _Alright, Skywalker. Pull yourself together. Whatever's going on, you're the only one who can fix it. Obi-Wan needs you._

Yes, his Master (for whatever reason) wasn't there to help Anakin sort this mess out. He'd have to be smart about this and figure it out. For both of their sakes.

 _Okay, breathe. Calm down and feel. The Force must have something to offer._

In a moment of maturity that would have made his Master proud, Anakin stopped pacing, leant back against the railing, closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. As proud of his emotions as he was, utter panic would do nothing to help anyone. He reached out into the force and searched, with as much power as he could.

At first, nothing. But when he looked beyond trying to find Obi-Wan, he gasped. There! In his head, he could feel…a bond. No, bonds, plural. The first, sat where Obi-Wan's presence _should have been_. Instead, he felt a somewhat foreign aura, tinged with a hint of familiarity. Who the fuck…

Frowning, he tentatively pushed at it, only to be hit with a strong, hastily raised mental barrier. But it was enough. What had Qui-Gon called him that morning?

 _"_ _My old Padawan"_

Qui-Gon had trained him. Not Obi-Wan. Because Obi-Wan had died.

Rather than dwell on that now, he continued to push, to examine the second bond in his head. Again, he gasped, but not out of bewilderment. For he knew that presence, almost as well as he knew Obi-Wan's. Finally, he could start to get some answers. Leaving the balcony, Anakin headed with renewed purpose towards the archives, where his connection told him to go.

Surely Ahsoka would know what was happening.

 **A/N: The plot thickens! Yes, Ahsoka is here, but will she be able to provide the answers Anakin is looking for?**

 **(I mean no, but he doesn't know that yet…)**

 **A bit of a sorter chapter here, but next week, expect something a bit longer. Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Until the next time x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Look at me being all consistent and shit. Here's chapter 3 of my little tale, hope you like it. Thanks again for taking the time to read!**

 _Previously:_

 _For he knew that presence, almost as well as he knew Obi-Wan's. Finally, he could start to get some answers. Leaving the balcony, Anakin headed with renewed purpose towards the archives, where his connection told him to go._

 _Surely Ahsoka would know what was happening._

As Anakin strode through the Temple towards the archives, he was so caught up in his inner turmoil that he nearly didn't notice the small group of Padawans that he almost collided with, or the judgemental looks being sent his way by his peers for his fast pace through the corridors. Nearly. However, the stares and whispers were both a comfort and a nuisance. While it seemed like business as usual, that only confused him more. He wanted to run up to the nearest Jedi and shake them by the shoulders, demand to know what had happened to Obi-Wan Kenobi, and why he was seemingly the only one who cared. It was _Obi-Wan. Master Kenobi_ ; Jedi poster boy with one of the brightest, if not _the_ brightest, Force signatures of them all. How could someone like that just _vanish?_

His distracted musings almost made him miss the archives entirely, but he just managed to catch himself on the door frame before he went too far. Stumbling through the doorway, he ignored yet more funny looks being shot his way, and strained his eyes, looking for Ahsoka.

 _Come on, she's a Togruta, she isn't that hard to spot, where is- aha!_

There, on a table off to the left sat his student. Surrounded by padds, she too was evidently making use of their rare time on Coruscant, albeit in a more productive way than he had been, catching up on some kind of assignment for a class. Any other Master would be proud to see their Padawan being so pro-active in their learning.

 _Well fuck that, this can't wait._

Before Anakin reached her, Ahsoka looked up, clearly having sensed her Master. She gave him a lopsided grin, yet with a clear question in her eyes. It was still mid-morning, and Anakin's non-functionality was as renowned to her as it was to his Master.

"Skyguy, you're up early. Training wasn't until this afternoon."

Rather than reply, Anakin simply looked at her, immensely grateful for a friendly, familiar face amongst the nonsensical morning he was having. The smile slowly slid off Ahsoka's face, only to be replaced by a questioning eyebrow, as she glimpsed a hint of the turmoil going on in Anakin's head. "What's up?" she asked.

Placing his hands on the desk in front of her, Anakin leant towards her so as to avoid any eavesdroppers. "Ahsoka," the use of her actual name, as opposed to the familiar, if somewhat irritating, 'Snips' caused the girl in question to sit up in her chair. Something was clearly wrong. "What's happening, where's Obi-Wan?"

Anakin felt like crying again when he saw the look of incomprehension on her face at the mention of her Grandmaster. Just when he thought he was onto a win.

"O-Obi-Wan, Master?"

"Yes Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan Kenobi - My Master, _your Grandmaster!_ I woke up this morning and he was just…gone!" Anakin replied, hand gestures matching his flustered tone. Ahsoka simply looked more confused. She spoke slowly, as if he were some startled civilian.

"Anakin…your Master is Qui-Gon Jinn…he always has been. You've told me the story about how he brought you to the Temple, like, a dozen times. We had dinner with him two days ago…Are you okay?"

Running his metal hand through his hair, Anakin huffed out a breath.

"Did, uh…did you have a bad vision or something?" Ahsoka continued, eyes raking up and down Anakin, taking in his appearance. Following her eyes, Anakin suddenly realised why he had been getting more stares than usual. In his haste to leave his quarters, he hadn't taken the time to get changed into actual robes. So there stood Anakin Skywalker, The Hero with No Fear, in a loose set of pyjamas, no leather glove to cover his metal hand and a single sock, with a wild look of desperation in his eyes.

 _No wonder no one is taking me seriously. I certainly wouldn't._

But his apparel was unimportant right now. He could be dressed in one of the Hutt's scanty slave outfits for all he cared, he needed _answers_. "No, I haven't had a vision. I've had the strangest day of my life and it isn't even noon, and for us that's saying something. I need to find my Master."

"…Qui-Gon?"

"QUI-GON ISN'T MY MASTER" he snapped, drawing harsh eyes from the rest of the archive's occupants. Jocasta Nu emerged from behind a bookshelf to give him a stern glare. Sheepishly, he raised his hand in silent apology, before lowering his voice to a harsh whisper. "Qui-Gon Jinn has been dead for 12 years. I'm looking for Obi-Wan Kenobi, but according to Qui-Gon, _he's_ the one who died on Naboo, which I _know_ isn't true. C'mon Ahsoka, you've _got_ to know who I'm talking about."

Ahsoka didn't question his sanity again, for which he was grateful for. Instead, she looked as if she were trying to recall some long-forgotten fact. "Kenobi…Naboo…It…sounds familiar I think. Hmm. Why don't we ask Madame Nu to check the archives?"

Anakin's head dipped in relief. _Finally_ , a lead. "Good idea, Ahsoka. Maybe she can clear this nightmare up once and for all." Striding over to where he last saw the librarian, he heard the sound of a chair scraping behind him, then gentle footfalls letting him know that his Padawan was following. Her presence gave him stability, which was something he sorely needed right now. Madame Jocasta turned around upon hearing their approach, and slowly looked him up and down. Anakin fought the urge to squirm. Robes suddenly seemed extremely important. "Uhm, hi" he greeted lamely.

"Knight Skywalker." was his response. She had always favoured Obi-Wan out of the two of them.

As his words traitorously abandoned him, his student thankfully stepped in. "Madame Jocasta, we were hoping you could help us, we need to look up a Jedi in the archives."

Turning to Ahsoka, she suddenly seemed more open and willing to offer assistance. _Oh, come on!_ Anakin thought _Is it just me she doesn't like?_

"Ah I see, and whom are you looking for, young one?"

"A Jedi by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi."

At the name, the librarian looked up sharply at Anakin, searching his face for…something. She clearly had questions, but instead of asking them, she wordlessly nodded and led them towards a databank at the back of the archives. Typing a string of digits into the machine, she gave one last undecipherable look to Anakin before heading back to finish her earlier task. Not that Anakin payed any attention. Reaching for the keyboard, he typed in his Master's name, stared at the information displayed and, ignoring Ahsoka's panicked gasp, collapsed into the seat in front of the console.

NAME: KENOBI, OBI-WAN

AGE: 23

SPECIES: HUMAN

GENDER: MALE

RANK: SENIOR PADAWAN

MASTER: JINN, QUI-GON

STATUS: DECEASED

 **A/N: A good place to leave off, I think. Thanks for reading, and until next time, take care x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well aren't I just the fucking worst. Apologies for last week's cliff hanger, but chapter 3 was getting quite** **long, so I decided to split it into 2 parts-though I must say this is my favourite chapter yet. Hope you like it**

 _Previously:_

 _Reaching for the keyboard, he typed in his Master's name, stared at the information displayed and, ignoring Ahsoka's panicked gasp, collapsed into the seat in front of the console._

 _NAME: KENOBI, OBI-WAN_

 _AGE: 23_

 _SPECIES: HUMAN_

 _GENDER: MALE_

 _RANK: SENIOR PADAWAN_

 _MASTER: JINN, QUI-GON_

 _STATUS: DECEASED_

DECEASED

No matter how many times he willed it not to be true, the word stood bold and proud on Obi-Wan's record, uncaring of the unrest and grief it had caused in its reader.

DECEASED

Either the _entire force-forsaken temple_ had unanimously declared it "Let's Fuck with Anakin Skywalker Day", (which he dismissed. Eventually.) or the truth was no longer deniable.

OBI-WAN KENOBI: DECEASED

It just wasn't possible. Yet there it was.

The file was accompanied by a picture, apparently out-dated. Anakin stared despondently at the screen, and the bright eyes, shaggy red hair and cheeky grin of a 10-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi smiled back. Gazing at the child, he gently reached out his flesh hand and touched the face on the screen. _He has a dimple on his chin,_ was his first thought, _I'd forgotten with the beard._ He was a cute kid, with a face that was going to break the hearts of many a man and woman when he was older. Although he apparently didn't get to be much older. 13 years from this photo being taken was all this little boy had.

Numbly, he saw a "read on" button, which expanded the small summary to give a slightly more detailed account. He felt cold and detached as he read the following:

 _Padawan Kenobi was killed in action on the planet of Naboo, following a duel with a suspected Sith Lord, the first to appear in over a millennium. His Master, Jinn, eventually killed the creature, but due to their location and lack of back-up, Kenobi died on the scene before medical assistance could be given._

There was another button. A video file.

Anakin knew what it would be before he hit play. Nevertheless, it didn't make him feel any less nauseous. It was security footage, slightly grainy, but he recognised with ease the generator room in the Naboo palace. This wasn't the first time he had seen this video; everyone had. It was the fight that had labelled Obi-Wan "Sith Killer". A video where not only had a renowned Master fallen, but a mere Padawan had survived? And on top of that, became the first Jedi to fight a Sith and live to tell the tale?

There wasn't a Jedi alive who hadn't seen this.

It was shown in classes regularly, to highlight both Obi-Wan's sabre technique, and his ability to push aside emotions amid a battle without falling to the dark side. Anakin, on the other hand, always felt a burning anger whenever that video was shown. He'd never forget the first time he saw it, a few months after becoming Obi-Wan's student. It was on that day that he realised that there was truly nothing his new Master could have done to save the other Jedi, and the last bit of resentment he'd been holding onto slipped away. He instead felt _sorry_ for Obi-Wan. And while he too knew the harrowing pain of watching the one he loved the most taken away from him when he could do nothing but watch, at least that pain had been _private._ It was his and his alone.

Instead, the whole temple knew the details of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's final moments together. They heard Kenobi's anguished scream as his teacher was ran through. They saw the look of loathing on his face as he ignited his lightsabre, bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation, with Maul pacing in front of him, sizing the Jedi up like a bloodthirsty predator would its prey. They gasped as he lost his weapon and tumbled over the edge of the pit. They cheered as he leapt out and triumphed over the Sith Lord, avenging his Master and more than earning his Knighthood.

They also knew what final words Master had said to Padawan. Anakin had felt immense guilt upon learning that Qui-Gon had used his final breath to speak of him, and not of the man holding him in his arms. No, a single touch to the cheek was all Obi-Wan got. (Not that the two of them had ever talked about it; Anakin was too uncomfortable to bring it up, and his Master had never exactly offered up the information) The video would always cut out before help arrived, the image of Kenobi sobbing over the body of his Master the last thing anyone saw, before the instructor carried on their lesson as if nothing had happened.

Of course, no one had asked _Obi-Wan_ if he was alright letting the video be shown. He was never told when it was used, but he always knew, as the name "Sith Killer" would resurge throughout the halls, along with more than one look of hero worship from younglings. Anakin would make sure to stick close to his Master at these times, glaring daggers at anyone who even so much as looked at Obi-Wan.

The point was, he knew this video so well, he could recite perfectly what happened without watching it. But as it went on, his stomach seemed to fall deeper, and his eyes began to traitorously water again. The blows were the same, the fight unchanged except for one key, crucial detail.

Obi-Wan faced Maul alone first, with Qui-Gon trapped behind the laser wall.

Two voices shouted their denial when Obi-Wan's torso was pierced by the fiery red sabre.

The first was Qui-Gon Jinn, watching helplessly as his student fell before his eyes.

The second was Anakin Skywalker.

"NO!"

Gripping the edges of the monitor so hard the machine started to creak, Anakin stared frantically at the screen, willing the image to change. But change it did not. With a gasp of pain, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi's weapon fell from his grasp as he tumbled to the cold, unforgiving floor. Stepping over the prone form, Maul proceeded over to Qui-Gon. Instead of watching the ensuing fight, Anakin's eyes were glued on Obi-Wan, hoping against hope that the man would get up.

But get up he didn't.

He stayed on the floor, eyes squeezed shut in pain until his mentor made his way to his side. As if in a trance, Anakin saw Qui-Gon cradle the body of his student, whispering useless reassurances until his face went lax and his chest stopped moving. The video stopped playing as sobs racked the body of the elder Jedi.

As the screen returned to the fact file from before, the only sound Anakin could hear was his own laboured breathing. His whole body was shaking as he released his death grip on the databank. He slumped into his seat, suddenly exhausted. Slowly shaking his head in denial, he vaguely felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice in his ear.

"Anakin? Master! What's wrong? ANAKIN."

 _Ahsoka._

She was still there, and suddenly Anakin understood why she was so concerned for him, why Jocasta Nu had given him a look of such confusion and judgement, why Qui-Gon had looked close to hitting him that morning.

To these people, Obi-Wan Kenobi was long since gone, tragically cut down at such a young age. He never got to live his life, become the Master he was destined to be. Instead, his story ended that day on Naboo in the arms of his teacher. Yet here was Anakin, suddenly asking where he was and claiming to have been the product of his teachings. Coupled with his current appearance, he looked more than a little mad.

So, where was he? In another universe? Another timeline? As much as this had answered some of his questions, it raised so many more.

Reaching out again for the machine, he scrolled back up to the picture of Obi-Wan at ten. Placing his hand on the monitor, he stared into the little boy's eyes and made a silent promise.

 _I will find you. I don't know how this happened, but I_ _ **swear**_ _I will bring you home._

Feeling his composure about to shatter, he swiftly stood and all but ran from the archives, ignoring Ahsoka's calls for him to wait. Heart and feet pounding, Anakin felt as if he would never stop running. Eventually, he found himself in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, which was mercifully empty. He didn't stop until he reached a far wall, and all but collapsed to his knees. Here, he finally set his emotions loose, allowed the first harsh sob to escape.

After that, the dam seemed to break, and in the solitude of his Master's favourite place in the temple, Anakin wept out of frustration, cruel incomprehension and sheer grief.

 **A** **/N: I could be very cruel myself and end this story here, but I promise more is coming. Also, yes, I implied that Obi-Wan was Bisexual because fuck you I can. Until our paths cross again, dear friends, take care x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:No I didn't almost forget to upload this shh. Anyway, I think I've tortured poor Anakin enough for now, let's start giving him (and you, dear reader) some answers, shall we?**

 _Previously:_

 _I will find you. I don't know how this happened, but I_ _ **swear**_ _I will bring you home._

 _Feeling his composure about to shatter, he swiftly stood and all but ran from the archives, ignoring Ahsoka's calls for him to wait. Heart and feet pounding, Anakin felt as if he would never stop running. Eventually, he found himself in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, which was mercifully empty. He didn't stop until he reached a far wall, and all but collapsed to his knees. Here, he finally set his emotions loose, allowed the first harsh sob to escape._

 _After that, the dam seemed to break, and in the solitude of his Master's favourite place in the temple, Anakin wept out of frustration, cruel bewilderment and sheer grief._

Anakin didn't know how long he sat there, crying himself hoarse. It could have been days for all he knew, but as his tears gradually ran out, he couldn't care less that he looked like a lost youngling. The only thing he cared about was getting Obi-Wan back.

 _But how?_

He had no idea where to even begin. And he couldn't exactly ask for back-up. Anakin was completely alone.

As easy as it would have been to sit there and continue to feel helpless, he knew that would help no one, least of all Obi-Wan. Meditation had never been his strong point, but Anakin was able to take several calming breaths. It would do him no good to release these emotions into the Force. His grief would fuel his determination. For he had every intention of keeping that promise to his Master.

Eventually, Anakin calmed down enough to make a mental list in his head of what questions he needed answered, and in what order.

 _1-_ _How did this happen?_

 _2-_ _Why am I the only one who realises that something is wrong?_

 _3-_ _How do I fix this?_

While the third was the most burning question, his experience as a general had helped him with thinking logically, so he knew that he couldn't set everything straight until he worked out how the timeline had shifted. He now knew for certain _what_ had changed, but _how_ had it changed?

He tried to think back to the day before, if anything out of the 'ordinary' had happened (considering the life he led, he used the term ordinary loosely). Furrowing his brow, he concentrated as hard as he could, trying to narrow his focus until – there!

Anakin gasped. He had dismissed the thought that morning… but he'd been so swept up in what had happened next that he realised his brain had been trying to tell him that something was wrong long before Qui-Gon knocked on his door.

Yesterday, he had been in deep space. Today, he had woken up in the Jedi Temple.

Even with a jump to Hyperspace, it was impossible to make it back here in that short amount of time. Trying desperately to think, little details began to trickle back into his head. He, Ashoka and Obi-Wan had been investigating a small planet just on the edge of Republic space. He forgot the name of the planet, but it had been emitting odd readings on the scanners, which is why they decided to look into it.

They had been on the planet's surface, Anakin would bet good credits. He remembered Ahsoka remarking on the unique colour of the rock forms, and the somewhat mystical quality of the amber sky, dusted lightly with stars.

So, whatever was happening now had something to do with the planet, that much was obvious.

 _But what?_

Wiping his eyes, Anakin took a few more calming breaths, lest he give in to his frustration. He continued to think.

Ahsoka had went off ahead to scout, while he had been… what?

 _With Obi-Wan. I was walking with Obi-Wan._

He could picture his Master now, immaculate robes and well-groomed hair. He'd been speaking to Anakin about…what exactly, he couldn't remember. Something not very noteworthy; probably something he found interesting about the environment they were in. Obi-Wan did that a lot. Anakin had always mused that had he not been a Jedi, in another life his Master would either be a public speaker, or, more than likely some sort of scientist or explorer, travelling the stars to learn more about their Galaxy.

So that was those two accounted for. What had he been doing?

He…had been in a foul mood. He'd just received a transmission from Padmé, telling him that she had to go away on sudden peace talks, and wouldn't be there when he returned, like they had planned. It had been 3 months since he had last seen his wife, and knowing that it would be much longer still until they were reunited had irritated him to no end. He knew Padmé wasn't exactly thrilled either, but she was able to put her personal feelings aside for the sake of duty.

What had Anakin done?

He winced as he remembered. Like a spoilt child, he'd let his anger build up behind his mental shields until it spilled over, and he lashed out at the closest target.

Obi-Wan.

His Master had simply been trying to fill the silence with conversation, trying to make the time pass quicker and for them all. Anakin didn't even remember what he said, but his outburst had ended in him storming away, leaving a confused and hurt Obi-Wan in his wake. At the time he hadn't cared, but now that he wanted nothing more than to see his Master alive and well, he would quite happily go back in time and slap himself in the face. With his metal hand.

Fuming, Anakin had made his way through midnight blue boulders and orange grass until he happened across a cave. This wasn't the first cave he had passed but something about this one compelled him to enter, all the while cursing his friend who had done nothing wrong.

The deeper he went, the more irritated he became. So much so, that he hadn't noticed a long, thin, spindly leg slowly tangle around his foot. Coming to a halt, Anakin stood still with his hands on his hips, while more limbs slowly tangled around his body. By the time he finally noticed the monstrous, scaly, black creature, it had already firmly attached itself to his chest, barbed appendages clinging to him. As frail, elongated 'fingers' encircled the back of his head, his last bitter thought before he'd passed out now made Anakin's blood run cold.

 _I wish Obi-Wan would just go away!_

And go away, Obi-Wan had. That spider-thing, whatever it was, had somehow latched onto his thoughts, and had made Obi-Wan go away in the most permanent way it could. It had found a crucial point in the timeline where Kenobi could have been taken out and…did. But instead of leaving an unexplainable gap, it had filled it with something else…some _one_ else.

That's why the Force hadn't warned him; as far as Anakin was concerned, _this_ was his new reality. The new reality _he had asked for._

At that, Anakin was very nearly sick. How many times had he secretly wished when he was much younger that Qui-Gon had been the one to train him? That _Obi-Wan_ had fallen instead? Somehow, the parasite had looked deep into his head, and had combined those foolish, childish fantasies that he had long grown out of with his current desire to be rid of his Master.

Et Voila. One universe sans Obi-Wan Kenobi.

 _And it was Anakin's fault._

"Oh gods," he moaned, placing his head in his hands, hating himself for what he had inadvertently done. His childish behaviour had gotten him into this. Now he would have to be an adult to get himself out.

Well... that was question number 2 answered. Now onto number 3:

 _How do I fix this?_

He was so busy cursing his own foolishness, that he didn't hear the footstep of another person entering the room until they were stood right in front of him.

"Anakin,"

The Jedi in question froze, before slowly looking up and meeting the eyes of Qui-Gon Jinn.

"We need to talk."

 **A/N: So there we have it. This part gave me the most trouble, as I knew something had to attack Anakin here, but I couldn't decide** ** _what._** **First, we had a plant (think the Black Mercy from DC), then a weird old enchanted statue, until I finally settled on a creepy-ass spider thing.(kinda like Doctor Who's** ** _Turn Left;_** **I'll admit, my strengths are character moments, not story/plot) Hope to see you again soon x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's amazing how productive one can be when they can't access the internet. Here we are at chapter 6. I don't know how many chapters we're looking at all together, but I doubt it will be more than 11, so we're more than half way there. Anyway, without further delay, here we go!**

 _Previously:_

 _How do I fix this?_

 _He was so busy cursing his own foolishness, that he didn't hear the footstep of another person entering the room until they were stood right in front of him._

 _"_ _Anakin,"_

 _The Jedi in question froze, before slowly looking up and meeting the eyes of Qui-Gon Jinn._

 _"_ _We need to talk."_

Anakin took one look at the man in front of him and felt conflicted. On the one hand, this was Qui-Gon Jinn exactly as he'd imagined he would be had he survived; standing tall and proud, the great hero of his childhood.

On the other hand, _this was Qui-Gon Jinn exactly as he'd imagined he would be had he survived._ The image was too perfect, too flawless. This couldn't be real. He loosely recalled learning of a rare parasite that could latch onto a host, and use its thoughts to create an idyllic dream-like state to keep the victim comatose, leaving it free to feed. Was that what this was? It would certainly be just his luck to encounter one too. It certainly explained what was happening. Except, of course, for one, minor thing:

 _In what ideal world of mine would my brother be dead?_

It just didn't make sense.

A sigh from his left brought him out of his musings. He roused himself enough to see that Qui-Gon was now sat next to him, cane balanced across his lap, obviously having gotten tired of waiting for a response. His dark eyes were currently staring into Anakin's own, searching. He was the first to look away. "I'm sorry, Anakin."

…Well he hadn't been expecting that. " _You're_ sorry?! For what?

"This morning. We had just come back from that arduous mission on Ryloth, and I had yet to properly release my emotions into the Force. Then you came in and started raving about Obi-Wan and I…reacted poorly."

He had not been _raving_ about Obi-Wan, thank you very much. He was bitching the perfect amount for someone in his situation, Anakin felt. He was about to argue about his Master's missing presence again, but then he fully analysed what Qui-Gon had said. He'd been presented with the perfect opportunity to test his theory. On the fly, he changed his line of questioning "…Ryloth? Is it still under siege?"

"By who?"

 _Gotcha._ "The Separatists. Ob…I was told it had been freed by the 212th and their General."

"212th?"

"The Clones." He hated calling them that, but it was to get Obi-Wan back. His men would understand.

"What _are_ you talking about?" Qui-Gon asked, clearly getting exasperated.

"…We are at War, aren't we?"

"Of course not!"

There it was. How many times had Anakin wished things could go back to the way they were when he was younger, no war, no politics, just a simple life at the Temple as a Jedi Knight. (Not that he wished ill of any of the men, anything but, however he still despised what they represented) The War was no more, Jedi were no longer Generals and Qui-Gon Jinn was alive and well. He knew deep down, with a pang, that if he asked, he'd be told that his Mom was somewhere nearby, safe and sound, and his beautiful wife would be waiting to see him.

But there was one thing Anakin was still confused about. The creature that was currently in his head had gotten much of his fantasy correct, the majority in fact, and he would have been tempted to stay, even though he would surely perish. Having said that though, it had gotten one vital detail terribly, terribly wrong. Why would it think that Anakin Skywalker's ideal life wouldn't have Obi-Wan Kenobi in it? It just didn't make sense…

Oh. Of course.

The last thought running through his head was about how he didn't want Obi-Wan around. So, when the creature latched onto him, that was the loudest desire it could find. Meaning, that when it had designed the perfect world for Anakin, it took his anger out of context, and thought that in order to make him truly happy _Obi-Wan had to be gone._ By trying to tailor to his every 'want', the creature had inadvertently shot itself in its many, many feet. Or limbs. Whatever.

Because as perfect as everything else sounded, without Obi-Wan by his side, what was the damn point?

Anakin inwardly smiled in wicked glee as he realised something. Had he been in a pleasant mood when this happened, he'd be none the wiser, and therefore dead. His anger had inadvertently saved his life.

 _HA! Score 1 for emotions, suck it Master Windu._

 _…_ _Although_ , another voice in his head argued, _if you had been calm, you wouldn't have wandered off in the first place, and you wouldn't be in this mess at all._

That voice was promptly gagged and shoved into a tiny corner.

 _Don't ruin this for me._

He was so busy mentally congratulating himself, that he had completely forgotten Qui-Gon, who was watching him as if he'd sprouted another head. "Anakin, what is wrong? I had a call from Ahsoka telling me you were hysterical after reading something in the archives. Are you sure you weren't injured on our-"

"NO!" He'd been yelling that a lot lately. Go Figure. But enough messing about, now that he knew what had happened to him, there was a time limit. He wasn't sure how long he had until his brain was devoured from the inside out, but Anakin was keen to avoid that outcome if possible. "I…Okay, to you? I'm going to sound crazy, but I need you to listen to me, I'm begging you."

"…Alright" Qui-Gon hesitantly replied.

And so, to the best of his abilities, he tried to explain what exactly had occurred, wincing internally as he went. Once again, he was keenly aware, as he stumbled through his theory, that his Master was the one who had been gifted a silver tongue.

"…and I woke up here." He finished lamely.

Qui-Gon, in fairness was still listening to him. His brow furrowed, as if he were genuinely processing everything that had just been said. "So… you believe that this is all a dream, and that you're currently on some distant planet, being eaten by a, how did you put it? 'A bloodsucking spider wannabe'? And if you don't escape, you're going to die?"

Anakin chuckled nervously "It sounded more eloquent in my head." At the blank look he received, he sighed. "Listen, in my world…where I come from, _you_ were the one who died on Naboo, not Obi-Wan. He trained me, on a promise to you and…it didn't matter how rude or-or stubborn I was, he was always…kind. He never resented me, never treated me like I was stupid or just a burden. No matter how many times I let him down, or pushed him away he always stood by my side."

"And I **hate** that I have to choose, that I have to give this all up, but… It's Obi-Wan. I _owe_ it to him to try and get home. Before I left, I was a jerk for no good reason, and if he finds me dead because of this thing, I _know_ he will feel guilty for it, even though he did nothing wrong, 'cause that's just who he is."

He felt himself start to tear up. He'd been doing that a lot lately too. "I hated that you died, and I still miss you, _gods_ so does he, but …I-"

Here, he hesitated. What words could possibly do justice how much he loved Obi-Wan Kenobi? Perhaps there was another language out there that could describe it, because Basic just didn't have the words. Time wasn't on his side either, for he could talk for an age about his Master; from his golden heart, his wicked sense of humour, his prowess as a Jedi to his Force signature being a blinding, white light, even after all he had endured. In the end, he could offer only the rawest, simplest of truths:

"I need him."

The ensuing silence was about the tensest thing Anakin had ever felt. Had he done it? Convinced Qui-Gon of what he was saying? Could he even _be_ convinced? He was a part of the illusion that Anakin was trapped in, after all. Although, that was hardly perfect. The creature had clearly, for lack of a better term, bitten off more than it could chew with Anakin, to the point where his illusions seemed almost _too close_ to the real things, not just pale imitations. In the archives, he hadn't encountered a mindless husk, he'd found _Ashoka._ Just as this wasn't some random pile of flesh programmed to tell Anakin what he wanted to hear, _this was Qui-Gon._

Qui-Gon breathed out steadily, and then turned to face Anakin. The Knight waited with baited breath, mentally planning on what to do next if this didn't work.

For once though, luck was on his side.

"So, what do we do?"

 **A/N: I take it back;** ** _this_** **chapter was a bitch to write. But I'm proud of it. You know the drill by now guys. Catch you later x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Honestly, I've went from writing one-shots, to not writing at all, to writing a story over 7 chapters long. I'm kind of impressed with myself. There may be a potential delay on the next one, as I know** ** _what_** **I want to happen, but I don't know** ** _how_** **it's gonna happen, you know? Anyway, on with the show.**

 _Previously:_

 _The ensuing silence was about the tensest thing Anakin had ever felt. Had he done it? Convinced Qui-Gon of what he was saying? Could he even be convinced? He was a part of the illusion that Anakin was trapped in, after all. Although, that was hardly perfect. The creature had clearly, for lack of a better term, bitten off more than it could chew with Anakin, to the point where his illusions seemed almost too close to the real things, not just pale imitations. In the archives, he hadn't encountered a mindless husk, he'd found Ashoka. Just as this wasn't some random pile of flesh programmed to tell Anakin what he wanted to hear, this was Qui-Gon._

 _Qui-Gon breathed out steadily, and then turned to face Anakin. The Knight waited with baited breath, mentally planning on what to do next if this didn't work._

 _For once though, luck was on his side._

 _"_ _So, what do we do?"_

It was the answer he'd wanted. But not the one he'd expected.

"Master?" Anakin asked, shocked.

"What do we do?" Qui-Gon calmly repeated.

"Master Qui-Gon, if this works, I'm not sure what'll happen to you, to everyone…are you sure?"

"Anakin, Obi-Wan's death has haunted me for over a decade. I would bend the heavens if it meant that he got to live the life he should have done. For him to become a Knight. And you're telling me that you come from a place when he does all that and more? Yes, Anakin, call me selfish but if there is any way to change my student's fate, to offer my life in exchange for his, I would do it in a heartbeat. Gladly."

That response blew Anakin's previous theory out the water. How could this possibly be an illusion? There was no way the creature alone could fabricate the raw sincerity that Qui-Gon was radiating. Perhaps he truly was in another universe after all. Maybe the creature had transported him (or just his consciousness?) to an alternate timeline? Or was this still his own universe, where his timeline had somehow been changed? In any case, Anakin would probably never know. Not that it really mattered; he had his shot at going home.

He looked at the dead man in front of him, and offered a weary, sad smile. They had only known each other for a short amount of time, both here and in Anakin's world, yet they had one very major thing in common.

"…You really do love him, don't you?"

 _Yeah, I said the "L" word, code be damned._

Rather than answer with the obvious, Qui-Gon turned away and looked over at one of the fountains in front of them, though it was clear that his eyes were much farther away.

"Anakin, when I met Obi-Wan, I had sworn to never again teach another student. My last Padawan, Xanatos, had turned, so I closed myself off. Shut down. I was jaded, lost and oh so tired. And then all of a sudden, I felt the Force guiding me towards a bright young boy who dreamt of nothing more than helping the Galaxy and sailing the stars."

At this description, Anakin couldn't help but smile. That was Obi-Wan Kenobi to a T.

"I tried to resist, keep him at arm's length out of fear of being betrayed again. And yet, as I'm sure you are aware," Qui-Gon turned to Anakin and gave him a knowing look, "once you let Obi-Wan into your heart, he is extremely hard to get rid of."

And wasn't that the truth.

"Anakin, I am under no illusions that Obi-Wan saved my life. His kindness, his compassion…he shone brighter than any other being I'd encountered, or have encountered since. That light…saved me from the darkness. He stayed by me despite it all." At this, the air turned melancholy, and the tall man turned away once more.

"He was the child that I never had." He said simply, "My biggest regret is that my own fears kept me from telling him so. I was leaving the prime of my life; he had barely entered his. I would give anything to know that he was out there, somewhere, doing what he loved."

Gazing out at the rest of the room, he too began to lose himself in his memories. Every joke, every victory, every heartbreak, every battle; side by side when the Galaxy seemed determined to tear them apart.

Maybe _this_ was why he had been brought here (the jury was still out on wherever _here_ was), why the Force had guided him to that strange little cave. By focusing his wants and desires on what he couldn't have, he hadn't fully appreciated what he did. His wife would be waiting for him, and they would see each other again. But his brother was still with him. Always had been. And when forces were starting to pull Obi-Wan away, Anakin should have been holding on tighter than ever, instead of kicking him out the door.

As soon as he saw Obi-Wan again (and he _was_ going to see him again), his Master was getting the biggest hug Anakin could give.

But despite his new-found urgency to get home, he couldn't just leave their discussion there. "You'd be proud of him." Anakin said with certainty.

"Not a day went by when I wasn't."

All of a sudden, Anakin had a new mission. "…I'll tell him. I'm sure he knows," he wasn't "but I'll make sure I tell him again when I see him." Not _if_ but _when_. For the first time since this ordeal began, his conviction was complete and absolute. He had learned his lesson.

Qui-Gon didn't verbally respond, but nodded slowly instead. He had a look in his eye that Anakin couldn't quite decipher, but it was gone as soon as it had arrived.

As they sat there in silence, the gentle sound of flowing water the only noise, Anakin felt confident that he could keep the promise he'd made to a lost, bright little boy not too long ago.

 _Hold on, Obi-Wan. I'm coming._

 **A/N: The reason why Anakin can't make up his mind about what's happening to him? Simple;** ** _I_** **can't make up my mind about what's happening to him. I love sci-fi, I really do, but** ** _fuck_** **it's complicated to write. (Side note: I know the SW universe has its own version of profanity, but it's** ** _so_** **much more satisfying to say** ** _fuck_** **instead of** ** _kriff_** **) This conversation between the two was really my inspiration for writing this, so I'm happy I've** ** _finally_** **reached it! Thanks for reading, see you soon x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey there nerds, it's me; ya girl. Thank you for being patient, and thanks to this week off, not only have I finished Chapter 8, but the rest of the story is pretty much done. So, without further delay, here we go.**

 _Previously:_

 _"_ _You'd be proud of him." Anakin said with certainty._

 _"_ _Not a day went by when I wasn't."_

 _All of a sudden, Anakin had a new mission. "…I'll tell him. I'm sure he knows," he wasn't "but I'll make sure I tell him again when I see him." Not if but when. For the first time since this ordeal began, his conviction was complete and absolute. He had learned his lesson._

 _Qui-Gon didn't verbally respond, but nodded slowly instead. He had a look in his eye that Anakin couldn't quite decipher, but it was gone as soon as it had arrived._

 _As they sat there in silence, the gentle sound of flowing water the only noise, Anakin felt confident that he could keep the promise he'd made to a lost, bright little boy not too long ago._

 _Hold on, Obi-Wan. I'm coming._

Sitting on the couch in his apartment, Anakin finally had a chance to look around. After a while in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, the two decided that they should move back to Qui-Gon's rooms so that a) they could make a start on sending Anakin home and b) no one else would see the supposed Chosen One in his sleep clothes. Now, back where he'd started this morning, and now fully dressed, Anakin couldn't help but feel slightly…uncomfortable. The kind of uncomfortable one feels when visiting the house of a parent's friend. Yes, they were pretty much identical to the ones he was accustomed to, down to the stain on the rug where Anakin had spilt oil once when he was a Padawan. But these rooms, they weren't _his_ , not really, and there was a certain gaping presence that explained why.

Having mostly solved the mystery he had been saddled with that morning, and now with an ally on his side, he felt himself start to relax. Yes, there was the little matter of 'there-is-a-creature-sucking-your-brain-out-through-your-face', but after feeling so high strung for so long, Anakin allowed himself to briefly sink into the couch cushions.

Out of nowhere, Anakin felt a wicked streak of glee shoot through him. From what he'd gathered, in this place, everything had happened as it had in his timeline up until Naboo. Meaning that he was sitting with the one person who would not only have a relatively reliable recollection of Obi-Wan as a child, but the one person who would be willing to share.

Glancing over to the kitchen where Qui-Gon was busy making a pot of tea, he cleared his throat and tried to hide his eager grin.

"Listen…you don't have to answer," _though I really fucking want you to_ "but I gotta ask…"

The single raised eyebrow he received in response was genuinely starting to creep him out. How Obi-Wan had managed to inherit that exact look when he and Qui-Gon weren't actually _related_ was beyond Anakin.

"When Obi-Wan was a kid…were you ever in a situation that was just…text book _oh-shit-we're-gonna-die_ , and he'd just…say the most unhelpful, sarcastic thing that somehow made you want to both laugh and slap him?"

A surprised chuckle followed this less than flattering description. "Yes, I have some knowledge of what you're talking about."

Anakin shook his head with a smile. Qui-Gon came over with two mugs, handing one to Anakin. A comfortable silence fell over the two, until Qui-Gon asked a question of his own.

"…Does he still try and flirt his way out of trouble?"

"ALL THE FREAKING TIME! 'Really Anakin, I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about' _my ass._ "

This time, the apartment was filled with two sets of laughter, both at Anakin's terrible Corusanti accent, and at the memories they were indulging in about the man they were both proud to call family.

"That's my Obi-Wan, alright. It's nice to hear he hasn't become too unrecognisable."

"He may not have changed much that way, but I'm not sure about 'unrecognisable'," Anakin chuckled, "you haven't seen him with a beard."

"A beard? He was always meticulous when it came to shaving if I remember correctly. That I wish I could see"

The words were spoken in an amiable tone, but Anakin could hear the unsaid desire.

"…I wish you could somehow come with me. I'm…so sorry that you can't."

"Anakin, it's alright. I have no doubt that when we both become one with the Force, hopefully not for a few years yet, I shall see him again." Qui-Gon took a calming breath, "Until then, it's enough for me to know that he's alive and with people who care for him."

Anakin suddenly felt a swell of pity for the old Master, who looked like he was trying extremely hard to maintain the composure that those of his rank were famed for. He knew that if anyone deserved to hear about the man he was willing to give to give up his fantasy life for, it was Qui-Gon. There was so much that he had missed, from Anakin's apprenticeship, all the way through to the Clone Wars. And if there was one thing Anakin was good at, it was talking about how much he loved his family.

"He, uh…he has a seat on the council. One of the youngest Masters in the history of the Order." he offered in a soft voice. It occurred to Anakin that he sounded like a proud mother as he recounted some of Obi-Wan's highlights, but it was true. Yes, he could admit that he often felt jealous at how well regarded his old Master was, but when he stopped to examine his feelings, he knew that pride was hidden somewhere among them.

He lost track of how long he sat there, weaving the story of Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Negotiator, he was not, but he managed to craft a narrative that was semi-coherent, at least. Qui-Gon had remained quiet throughout, content to listen to his old student's exploits. When he'd finished, all he asked was a single, seemingly simple question that was also ladened with such weight.

"You really do love him, don't you?"

Hearing his own question from before thrown back at him gave Anakin pause. But really, there was only one answer; one they both knew already, one they both shared. Why else would Anakin be risking everything on a loose theory? It didn't matter if the Force truly had sent him to another universe, or if this was all just some extremely powerful hallucination. Neither time nor distance would ever change the answer.

"Yeah," he sighed, "yeah I do."

They fell into another comfortable silence, until Qui-Gon abruptly drained his mug and stood.

"Take some time. You're going to have to clear your head if we are going to have any hope in sending you home."

"Yes, Master Qui-Gon. What are you going to do?" he asked as he noticed the taller man heading towards his own quarters.

Qui-Gon had that strange look in his eye again, the one he'd had back in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. It seemed to be a mix of melancholy and…was that determination?

"I have some things to take care of," he said elusively, "I'll come back through when you've managed to clear your mind." And with that, he left Anakin alone in the main room.

With a soft sigh, Anakin too drained his mug and settled on his knees on the floor. Normally, any suggestion of meditation would send Anakin running or the proverbial hills.

 _See Obi-Wan, I'm willing to_ _ **meditate**_ _for you._

Contrary to popular belief, Anakin was in fact capable of meditating. It was just, nine times out of ten he found more interest in, well, literally anything else. 

It took him a while to try and sink into any sort of meaningful meditation, as he was focusing so much on focusing that he couldn't actually clear his head. He resettled his kneeling position as an idea came to him. Intense emotion had brought him here hadn't it, so maybe that's what would take him back?

Abruptly, he changed tactics, and instead of thinking of nothing, centred all his feelings on one conviction.

 ** _Home_**

Flashes and images flew past his closed eyes.

The temple.

His wife.

His student.

His men.

His brother.

A merger of feelings swelled within him, and Anakin allowed himself to embrace them all; love to hate to pride to anger to longing to fear to contentment. He concentrated hard on the feeling of belonging he felt with the people he cared for. The intense flame that burned inside him when one of them was in danger. The urge to protect, the fierce beast inside his heart that screamed **_mine_** when one of them was threatened. The gaping blackness that swirled within him, the instinctive force that was willing to do **_anything_** to keep them safe. To keep them with him.

Deeper and deeper he sank. Folding into his own head Anakin saw nothing else, all other thoughts and surroundings becoming meaningless. Had he not been so immersed, he may have noticed Qui-Gon coming out of his room and placing an old, weathered hand on top of his head. Perhaps he would also have felt another hand slip into his robe pocket and place something there.

But for what it was, an inviting feeling of exhaustion crept upon Anakin in waves, crawling into his consciousness. A bright light seared in his vision, beckoning the Knight closer. As he bid its will, Anakin had one last thought before everything fell away.

Once again, Qui-Gon Jinn had saved his life.

 **A/N: Again, sorry for the delay in this one, but we're nearly finished. Thanks for being patient, and until next time x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well then, I think it's high time we finally bring a certain someone into the picture, don't you? Thanks again for all the reviews and love that you're giving this story!**

 _Previously:_

 _Deeper and deeper he sank. Folding into his own head Anakin saw nothing else, all other thoughts becoming meaningless. Had he not been so immersed, he may have noticed Qui-Gon coming out of his room and placing an old, weathered hand on top of his head. Perhaps he would also have felt another hand slip into his pocket and place something there._

 _But for what it was, an inviting feeling of exhaustion crept upon Anakin in waves, crawling into his consciousness. A bright light seared in his vision, beckoning the Knight closer. As he bid it's will, Anakin had one last thought before everything fell away._

 _Once again, Qui-Gon Jinn had saved his life._

Anakin had a splitting headache. Using only the best foul language he knew, he cursed the Force and its Mother as he slowly sat up, holding his head gingerly. He frowned, taking in his surroundings. He'd just been in his quarters, hadn't he? How was he now on the floor of some dank cave. A rustle of scales caused him to look down, and he watched as an ugly looking, hairless spider thing _crawled away from him_ before shrivelling up and turning to dust before his eyes. Huh. Gross.

Before the question of _what the fuck_ could fully form in his head, Anakin stiffened, as the memories of the last few hours came rushing back to him. The spider. The Temple. Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan.

With a startled yell, he got to his feet, and took off in the direction of the entrance, looking back only once to make sure that the creature was truly dead. As angry as he should be, whatever the bastard was had taught him a valuable lesson, one that he wouldn't soon forget, and one that he wanted to put into practice as soon as possible.

Sprinting back the way he came, he absently took note of the sky, and realised that it remained unchanged since he had stormed away. _How long have I been gone?_

Not that that mattered, not yet anyway. He could worry about timings later – there was someone he had to find. He began to recognise more and more of his surroundings until at last he stumbled upon the clearing where he had yelled at Obi-Wan.

 _Where is he?_

For a brief moment, he started to panic, wondered if he was truly back, until he spotted a hunched figure sat on top of a pile of rocks. While his head was bowed in his hands, Anakin would recognise those cream-coloured robes and shock of red hair anywhere.

"OBI-WAN!"

His Master's head shot up, and he stood just in time to catch the armful of Ex-Padawan that had all but hurled himself at him.

"Oooff" Obi-Wan managed to stable himself on the rocks behind him, barely avoiding toppling to the ground, the wind knocked completely out of him. He had expected to wait for a few hours at least before Anakin sullenly made his way back, where the two wouldn't speak of what happened. As per usual. Yet here they were, not five minutes later, with Anakin clutching him so tightly that it verged on painful. "Anakin?"

 _That voice._ Anakin somehow pulled Obi-Wan closer, with one arm around his waist, the other around his shoulders, face buried in the other's neck. Yes, he was slightly too tall for this position to be comfortable for either of them, but he was just so _relieved_ to have Obi-Wan back. He'd had a long day, okay? Sue him.

After a beat, he felt his back straighten out slightly as Obi-Wan stood on his toes to fully accommodate Anakin's height. Awkward arms return the embrace, with one of his Master's hands hesitantly going to his head, teasing long hair softly through his fingers. A gesture that had never failed to comfort him as a child. Now was no exception, and he held onto his tears of relief as he stood and breathed in the scent of his brother. He'd cried far too much over the past few hours.

"…Dare I ask?", Obi-Wan asked softly.

He could blurt out everything. Explain the whole damn thing right there and then. But now wasn't the time. "Just…don't go." Came Anakin's muffled reply.

"I'm not sure that's physically possible at the moment." Obi-Wan said pointedly, but not unkindly, an undercut of worry in his voice. To Anakin, his gentle sarcasm had never sounded sweeter. It sounded like home. 

"I'll explain it all later, I promise, just… stay there."

Sensing his friend's conflicting emotions, Obi-Wan held him more surely. "…Very well my old Padawan."

True to his word, the Master did not move. Neither did he push Anakin into talking. Instead, he demonstrated his well renowned patience, trusting that his friend would explain everything in his own time. Sure enough, after what seemed an age, Anakin began to straighten up, though he refused to let go completely, keeping a hand clenched in the fabric of Obi-Wan's sleeve. Anakin braced himself for the possibility of yet another lecture on attachment, but it did not come. Obi-Wan gently guided Anakin over to the rocks that he had been sitting on not long before, and didn't interrupt while his Padawan fumbled through his explanation of what had happened.

If he had been talking to anyone else, Anakin knew that he would have been dismissed for wasting their time with his outlandish story. But once he had finished, he noticed his Master didn't look bored or sceptical. No, he looked…awestruck.

"You… did all that, on the off chance that it would bring you home? Why? From what you tell me that other world had everything you ever wanted."

"No," Anakin said firmly, "Not everything."

Obi-Wan searched Anakin's face, seemingly looking for a hint of resentment or dishonesty. However, at that moment Anakin's Force signature radiated with nothing but contentment, relief and sheer _love._

Anakin knew he could have said something more, but the fond, affectionate gratitude he saw in his Master's eyes and the shy smile gracing his lips was enough.

He realised then, that both were now bound by a promise they had given to the same man to keep the other safe. Looking at his brother, he knew that wouldn't be a problem.

 _Don't worry Qui-Gon,_ he thought _I've got him._

 **A/N: Now, for all intents and purposes, if you wanted to, you can stop reading here. If, on the other hand, you would like one extra piece of sappiness, then I suggest you tune in next week for the little epilogue I have planned x**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I have an Excuse™ for my absence; the screen on my laptop smashed and I only just got it back, so sorry about that. Anyway, let's finish this.**

 _Previously:_

 _"_ _You… did all that, on the off chance that it would bring you home? Why? From what you tell me that other world had everything you ever wanted."_

 _"_ _No," Anakin said firmly, "Not everything."_

 _Obi-Wan searched Anakin's face, seemingly looking for a hint of resentment or dishonesty. However, at that moment Anakin's Force signature radiated with nothing but contentment, relief and sheer love._

 _Anakin knew he could have said something more, but the fond, affectionate gratitude he saw in his Master's eyes and the shy smile gracing his lips was enough._

 _He realised then, that both were now bound by a promise they had given to the same man to keep the other safe. Looking at his brother, he knew that wouldn't be a problem._

 _Don't worry Qui-Gon, he thought I've got him._

"Master?"

"Yes, Anakin?"

Gods, it was still such a relief to hear that voice. Anakin wasn't sure how long the two of them had sat on that rock. It wasn't until his own Padawan had come bounding up to them that Anakin had a sudden itch to leave that damn planet and all that had happened. A swift look was shared between Master and old Apprentice, a non-verbal agreement that Ahsoka needn't know what had happened. Anakin wasn't sure he had it within him to explain it again. The way she squinted her eyes at Obi-Wan's hasty explanation that their mission had been called off said that Ahsoka didn't _quite_ believe them, but she seemed to understand that something had changed between the two, and she was in no hurry to question the sudden lack of tension in Anakin's face and shoulders.

Back in his quarters on _The Negotiator,_ Anakin had sat down heavily on his bed. He had a feeling that sleep would be elusive tonight but _fuck it_ he was tired enough to try. As he began to sluggishly shrug his cloak off, he heard a faint rustle coming from one of the pockets. Frowning, he reached into the folds of fabric and pulled out an honest-to-god envelope, with his name on the front in a scrawl he didn't recognise.

 _What now,_ he sighed, as he carefully unsealed the envelope, _if this is some fate-of-the-universe quest it can wait until tomorrow_. Inside he found a few scraps of paper, clearly torn from a journal. One of the notes again had his name on, so he unfolded that one first. As he skimmed its contents, he found himself fighting a tired smile.

 _Anakin,_ it read, _I hope this letter finds you home and well. I'm not sure if you'll even find this note; but as you may well have heard, the Force tends to work in mysterious ways. If by some miracle these papers are still in your possession when you return home, I want you to know that I am immensely proud of the young man I met today. You are a brave man, Anakin, with a good heart. You do still have much to learn, but then, which of us don't. Stay true to what you have been taught, and I see a bright future ahead of you. – Qui-Gon Jinn._

Words from a long dead man shouldn't be as comforting as this, Anakin thought, but they truly were. He had only known Master Jinn for a few days, yet his praise was something Anakin would cherish. Carefully putting the note aside, he reached for the other piece of paper, swallowing as he read the name. Which was how he found himself standing in his Master's doorway, stuttering like an insubordinate youngling.

"I, uh, I have no idea how, but I found this in my pocket and well…it's for you," He trailed off somewhat lamely, pushing the paper into Obi-Wan's hands, who hesitantly took it with a raised brow. Stepping aside from the door in silent invitation, he waited until Anakin had entered his quarters and the door had shut, before looking over the letter. While Anakin hadn't been able to recognise the script, from the way Obi-Wan went pale and slowly sank down onto the bed, it was clear that he wasn't having the same difficulties.

"Master…"

Hearing the hoarse whisper, Anakin swallowed. It had taken every bit of self-restraint he had to resist reading the note himself first, but he knew he'd never forgive anyone else if they ever stole Obi-Wan's last words to him. He gestured lamely to the door he had just come in through, "I can-"

"No, it's, ah, it's alright. I'd like…I'd like you to stay. Please."

Obi-Wan hadn't taken his eyes off the paper, but he did pat the space next to him to show he was sincere about his invitation of welcome. Anakin slowly crossed the room and sat down. He watched as the most composed man he knew took a steady breath, as his trembling hands gently unfolded the precious gift in his hands, making no effort to conceal it from Anakin.

 _Obi-Wan._

 _Oh, my little one, how did we end up here? If by some miraculous chance you are reading this, then Anakin's hunch was correct, and he has returned to where he should be, where you left Naboo all those years ago in my stead. Basic does not have the words to express how glad I am that this is how events were meant to unfold. If one of us had to fall to that monster, I would choose myself a thousand times over._

 _The Force, it seems, has granted me the opportunity to say farewell to you properly. The burden I placed on your shoulders was arduous, and though I see I was right in my judgement of your abilities to teach and guide, I am sorry that you were given this task at all. It was unfair of me to ask you to champion one of my beliefs. I robbed you of your Knighthood, made you grow-up and mature overnight. You may have thought my recommendation for your trials was on the spur of the moment to allow me to train Anakin, but the truth is you had been ready for years. It was I who held you back, wanting to keep you by my side for just a little longer. It's odd, isn't it, that I was once so reluctant to take you in. Now it seems, I can't bear to let you go._

 _But, let you go I must. If I were to apologise for every misstep I took with you, then I fear that I would never say anything else. I fear too, that if I were to properly thank you for how you saved my life, or try to put into words the pride I felt at watching you grow, the result would be the same._

 _However, I want you to know this; while I regret that I will not get to see the Master you become, it is an image I can see clear as day. Your wisdom, your grace, your kindness. The only one who does not believe in you is_ _you_ _, my Padawan._

 _As long as you carry in your heart what I have taught you, and hold on tightly to the radiant light within you that has guided my path for so long, then I will never truly leave you._

 _The Force will be with you, my son, always. As will I. – Qui-Gon_

Anakin could count on one hand the amount of times Obi-Wan had cried in front of him. Yet here they sat, shoulder to shoulder, as slow tears ran down his Master's face, a bittersweet smile tugging on his lips. The role of comforter had been placed upon him, but this was unfamiliar territory. Unsure of what to do next, he was saved the trouble, as Obi-Wan took another shuddering breath and looked up, not particularly looking at anything. He had that look in his eye, that told Anakin Obi-Wan was figuring out what to say, so he stayed quiet and allowed the Negotiator to find the words he needed.

Eventually, Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "I learned many things from Qui-Gon over the years, and… well let's just say not all of them were conventional," he laughed softly, clearly lost in memory.

"I know how to hustle a game of Sabacc if I ever find myself in need of credits. I can hold my own in a brawl if I were to find myself without my lightsaber. I can dismantle a Proton bomb in under 30 seconds, hack into a basic computer. I know you credit me for my ability in languages, but in all honesty, I know just enough to help me if I were stranded on a distant planet. The renegade in him wasn't content with only teaching me what a Jedi needed to know, he taught me how to survive in scenarios that I'll probably never even find myself in." Nodding to himself, Kenobi looked back down at the paper.

"He taught me so much… but there's one lesson that I'll never forget. He'd always say that I could be the most formidable swordsman, the sharpest negotiator or the wisest scholar; I could be the greatest Jedi the Galaxy had ever known…but it would all be meaningless… if I wasn't first a good man."

"I try to honor that lesson every day, even as the Order shifts and morphs into something that I don't recognise from growing up…" He brought his head up to look at Anakin, and the Knight realised he himself was tearing up along with his Master.

"Anakin… _thank you."_ He whispered. 

Slowly reaching out, Anakin placed his arm in a soft but firm grip on Obi-Wan's shoulders, encouraging the man to lean against him. Instead of kicking up a fuss, much to Anakin's surprise, his friend did exactly that, closing his eyes and gently folding the treasured note back in half.

It seemed Anakin wasn't the only one who had gained something valuable from this series of events.

"For what it's worth, Obi-Wan?" he said quietly, squeezing his shoulder, "You are a good man… _and_ a great Jedi."

Nothing else needed to be said. A gentle quiet lulled over the room, ensconcing its occupants. Who knew what the future had waiting from them. It didn't matter what would happen tomorrow, next week, in a year. For now, here they sat, living in the moment.

 **A/N: aaaaaand cut. That's it for this story. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and comment on this little tale, it means so much to me. Feel free to come say hi to me on Tumblr (myiliterallyhavenolifegoals). Or don't, either's cool. Until next time guys, take care x**


End file.
